The research objectives of this project consist of: (1) further refinements of the microsize collagen tubing, surgical instruments and surgical techniques utilized in the aqueous-venous shunt (AVS); (2) long-term follow-up studies of the procedure's effects on aqueous humor dynamics in monkey eyes with no obvious ocular pathology, ocular tissue tolerance to the impaired collagen tubing material and the collagen absorption rate; (3) biochemical analysis of aqueous humor before and after the AVS procedure; and (4) data analysis to determine the feasibility of clinical application.